Innocence, Betrayal, Discovery, Experimentation
by Tripp La'Irrilicht
Summary: When Clair catches sight of Mavis, she feels something indescribable; Mavis feels the same way! But what of their boyfriends? how will they react? How will their friends, parents, and colleagues react? How will MAVIS AND CLAIR THEMSELVES react to the discovery that they are... like that...? MavisXClair, ClairXJackson, maybe others, not sure. Rated M just to be safe. ;D


_**Chapter One  
**_

It was a late Fall afternoon, during that period when the leaves had turned all shades of red, orange, gold, and brown, and a young couple could be seen walking through the streets of their little town of New Salem. They were at the outskirts of town, with one side of them was being occupied by houses and duplexes, and the other a clearing of about 100 meters of undeveloped space, stretching all the way around the town.

The young couple consisted of a young woman, and an equally young man. Both were 17, and they had been dating for a year now. She, a Perkigoth/punk/casual Goth, never without her blue stripe in her hair, was dressed in her usual attire of a large sweater which draped loosely around her small frame, Periwinkle leggings, and black and white legwarmers which came up to her thighs, with regular brown elevator boots. She also wore her signature makeup, consisting of a very pale concealer, black lipstick, and thick black eyeliner all the way around her eye with a small teardrop-like addition on the lower left eye. Her coat was a very standoffish one, totally black, except for multicolored stripes running in all directions across her chest, and spiked studs on her shoulders. Her partner, however, was dressed much more heavily. Wearing a heavy white knee-length Berliner-style coat with a fur trimming, he was also dressed in his usually completely nerdy outfit. He had his eyebrow piercing in, and had his usual blond streak through a section of his styled hair.

The young woman was unusually silent. Often, she would engage in depth on a myriad of topics with her partner, but today she had a certain subject in mind. "Jackson," She called. "Since last week, I've been trying to figure out what these new transfer students will be like. While all there are is rumors, and I wouldn't trust rumors as far as I could throw them, it's all I've had to work with. I've heard all sorts of stuff, like they spent the last year touring the world, or that they moonlight by dressing up as monsters, or they lived in Transylvania. What do you think?" W-Well," Jackson stammered, "I wouldn't give credit to the rumors either. But I've heard that the new girl that's coming is actually 118, or that she's a vampire!"

"Hmmm… They actually sound all right," Clair replied. "But, I guess we won't know until we meet them, right? I just want to know if we'll have another Cleo or Lilith Van HelScream on our hands." Jackson answered with a shiver, "I-I know what you mean. I like Cleo and all, but she's just too…" "Bitchy?" "…Yeah. And Lilith has been nice, but she almost got me killed." Jackson was referring to the infamous "Trick-or-Treatment Incident", as it was so known. Lilith Van HelScream, following in the footsteps of her famous monster-hunting uncle, took it upon her shoulders to rid New Salem of monsters. To do so, she framed the monsters for vandalism after luring them out of Monster High by vandalizing their school. Then, when the teen monsters came to exact revenge, she called the police, and ensured the monsters looked to be at blame. Holt Hyde, Jackson Jekyll's Monster brother/split personality, was captured in the event, meaning Jackson was too. To punish the troublemaker monsters and to return to "the true meaning of Halloween", the normies put Holt/Jackson on the Trick-Or-Treatment Machine, a rather devilish machine designed to kill monsters. Rescued by his monster friends, Jackson narrowly avoided death. This was all because of Lilith, who later apologized for the whole torrid affair.

Clair asked, "Hey, dude, want to go camp the High School? I hear that's where the newbies are getting dropped off." "Y-Yeah, sure," Jackson replied. So, the two were off again, walking through the newly fallen leaves, and hearing the chatter of the wind through ones still on the trees. When the two were at the school, Clair spotted the large bush growing alongside his school monument she knew was hollow. A small idea popped into her head. In the year the two had been dating, they had kissed a total of four times, mainly because Jackson was so damn shy. Only a single kiss of theirs was an actual make-out session, and afterwards, Jackson was rendered incoherent, dreamily walking around in his own little world for a few days. Because Clair was feeling particularly frisky that day, she hatched a small plan in her mind.

Grabbing Jackson by the hand, she led him into the School yard. "Dude, get under this bush." "Why?" Jackson asked."Don't question it, just do it! I want to wait here until the new kids get here!" Clair the proceeded to push Jackson underneath the bush, with much anguished "Why?"'s and "But…"'s from Jackson. After, Clair clambered into the bush as well, and she found Jackson sitting with his knees to his face, obviously pouting. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Jackson spoke. "W-Why do we have to sit _here_?" He complained. Clair answered, "Because that old groundskeeper will lock up the gates, and we won't be able to get in until the new kids do. They'll probably just not let us in if we tried that. Because we want to be there when they get off, we have to hide until they arrive or we'll miss them." "But w-what are we going to do until they get here, Clair? A-Are we just going to sit here until they get here?" Jackson whined. Clair answered with a seductive tone, "I can think of a few things…." And she leaned over and kissed Jackson.

At first, Jackson registered surprise, but it faded quickly… turned into something indescribable. It was almost like someone else was in his head and was telling him to do this. He almost pulled away, but he found he _wanted _Clair's lips, that he _craved _them_. _He began to register other wants, as well, like needing Clair's deep blue eyes, her soft, shiny hair, and her petite yet curvaceous body. Jackson began to kiss back, responding with a force he almost wasn't conscious of. Then, he put his arms around Clair's waist, and pulled her close, while staying sitting. The two began to heat up, their breath causing translucent clouds of cotton to materialize in the air, and then dissipate. Clair, surprised that Jackson was being so forceful, responded by kissing just as hard, and put her arms around Jackson. They began to kiss extremely passionately, and did so with so much force that Clair ended pushing Jackson to the ground, and now she was up on top of Jackson, legs on either side of him. For a moment, they halted; Jackson saw just how beautiful Clair was, silhouetted in the late afternoon light that filtered through the leaves of the bush. The, she leaned down and continued, and all Jackson could do was surrender himself to her, only responding to what she was doing.

After a few minutes, Clair tried a little tongue, and Jackson's senses exploded. He registered surprise again, but it only lasted a few seconds as it had before. He tasted the fruit she had eaten earlier for lunch; It tasted like strawberries and pineapple. She also thoroughly enjoyed it, sampling the pizza and Coke Jackson had. Jackson saw Clair in a whole new way; now she was a daring, unafraid woman who would take risks and chances. He smelled her perfume, some exotic flower fragrance made by a company with an unpronounceable name. Yet, he found it intoxicating. He saw her eyes, their deep shine, their dark blue hue, and their endlessness, traveling into her soul. Then, Clair and Jackson switched places. Still passionately kissing, Jackson was now on top, only lightly straddling Clair's hips, putting his weight on either side of her. He leaned down, and they began yet again. Jackson felt like he wanted to bite Clair; he had Holt's slightly longer and jagged Monster teeth, and now they ached to be used.

Jackson bit lightly, tasting Clair's lipstick, reminding him of lollipops and gingersnaps, even though it was a harsh black against her soft white, ghostly pallor. Jackson was in ecstasy, basking in the sensation. Clair loved it; she moaned out Jackson's name, and began to clutch the small of his back through his jacket. Jackson took off his glasses, because they got in the way too much. Jackson bit again, and again, harder this time, and drew blood. The pain was barely noticeable to Clair, and instead she became even more heated with Jackson as he started to suck her life force away from her pale lips. Clair began to clutch harder at Jackson's jacket, and they could feel each other's hot breath down their necks, giving Jackson shivers. Jackson started to nibble Clair's neck while she held him tightly, then Clair pulled Jackson down to the ground. Lying on top of each other, they rolled and giggled, biting and moaning, holding and kissing, until they rolled straight out of the bush.

They got up, slightly confused, and then started laughing. They had gotten so heated, they ended up outside! It was night now; almost 10:30! They had killed the entire afternoon making out. They were snorting and laughing until they heard a crunch of leaves, and heavy boots plodding across the earth. Still giggling, they scurried back inside the bush and heard a gruff, deep voice call, "Who's there? What name ye go by?" Clair wanted to burst out laughing, his accent was so thick. It was the groundskeeper, James McTaggart, and he had come to unlock the school gates. That meant the new guys would be by soon; but Clair wasn't done with Jackson just yet. After James had walked out of earshot, Clair grabbed Jackson's hand again and led him out of the bush. Not offering explanations (And Jackson too entranced to ask), Clair took Jackson to the clearing just over the school fence.

After hopping the fence, they got in the middle of the space and stopped. Asking Jackson to take off his jacket, and Clair doing the same, they laid their jackets down on the ground and laid down together. Holding each other to keep warm against the chilly fall night, they stared at the stars, and searched for constellations. Clair began to lightly kiss Jackson again, and this time he responded immediately. Staring into each other's eyes, they saw the reflected pinpoints of starlight in their partner's eyes. They got just as steamy the second time around, kneeling, standing, straddling each other, and laying down, all while passionately kissing and nipping at each other. Then, they laid down for a break; it was exhausting expressing such feelings for so long.

Then, they spoke. "C-Clair?" "Hmm?" Jackson inquired, "A-Are you… e-entirely…" Jackson trailed off. "Straight?" "Uh-huh." "I have no idea, honestly," Clair answered. "I've never given girls a chance. I've certainly never kissed one. But sometimes, I really appreciate their curves; I actually kinda want to try… that… with another girl. Just to experience it, you know?" Clair noticed Jackson's face felt like it was on fire; she really heated him up talking about such things. She couldn't quite see his expression, but she could imagine it vividly, his deep embarrassment evident with a heavy blush, and an uncomfortable frown. With a blush, Jackson managed to stammer out, "W-Well, i-I d-don't ha-ave anything a-against… T-T-that s-sort of t-thing…" "Let me guess. You want to know if you might get me in bed with another chick," Clair guessed with a smirk, almost invisible in the late night. Jackson was rendered catatonic, staring at her slack-jawed. "N-No! I-I j-just w-w-wanted t-to kn-kn-know!" Jackson managed to sputter. "Chill, dude. I was just teasing you," Clair giggled. Relieved, Jackson relaxed and they stargazed again. Then Jackson heard a heavy rumble, and a flash of lights cut across the tree line. Clutching to Clair, and Clair heavily sighing at her pathetic boyfriend, she stood to examine what exactly was happening.

She saw a large shape move across the school parking lot; she couldn't determine exactly what it was, but it resembled a commercial vehicle; like a bus, or perhaps a truck. Struggling to remove Jackson, Clair leaned down and picked up her jacket. Because they had been on the ground for the past couple of hours, her jacket was more brown than black. Slightly annoyed, she asked Jackson to help her dust off. After doing so, Clair helped Jackson dust his jacket off. Then, the two walked back to the school yard. Jackson reflected upon how easily they had vaulted the school fence; they easily could have infiltrated the school much later, closer to the time the two new students were due to arrive. However, Clair insisted that they stay, in the cold. He thought there were only two possible reasons for this. Either She thought that they wouldn't be allowed on school grounds after hours to meet the new guys, or… Clair had… _This_ in mind. Jackson decided the latter was probably the more likely, since it didn't seem sensible to deny students access to the school grounds, even after hours, and that even if they tried to stop them from entering, they could have easily hopped the fence as they had done before.

Heavily blushing at the thought, Jackson reveled in dreams until they arrived at the bus stop… Clair, meanwhile, had been trying to drag Jackson along, who had seemed to go limp. "He's so pathetic; why is he so cute? I have no idea why I'm dating him," she thought to herself. Yet she knew exactly why; he had a cute, scared, nerdy charm other guys didn't seem to have. It wasn't very often you found a guy who respected you, and didn't just see you as some sort of elaborate sex toy that's hard to get in the sack. Jackson was able to engage Clair; they would just talk for hours on end, and didn't actually kiss all that much. It was a very…. innocent relationship. The two were slowly approaching the stop, and the large shape had pulled in at this point. Clair decided it was a bus, the vehicle the new guys were supposed to arrive on. Getting slightly excited, she began to jog as Jackson trailed after her, the two approaching the now seemingly huge vehicle parked in the schoolyard.

Seeing two people get off, Clair analyzed their body shapes; they were two younger people, a girl and a guy. He had the most absurdly shaped hair, with its silhouette sticking out in every direction, and her shadow being slimmer and more controlled. She wondered…

_**Welp, that's my very first chapter of fanfiction. This one took forever to write, there were so many corrupted saves, and then my old USB broke, so I not only lost my first ever chapter of fanfiction, but also my music, my tumblr gifs, and alllll my smut. But, that's enough passive aggressive ranting for now. Rates, Reviews? It would be great. Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!**_


End file.
